


They Call Me Lucky

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Action - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Festivids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're only as good as your last picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call Me Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_miserychic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/gifts).



Title: They Call Me Lucky  
Vidder: laurashapiro  
Fandom: Action (TV)  
Song: They Call Me Lucky  
Artist: They Call Me Lucky (no, really)  
Summary: You're only as good as your last picture

Made for kiki_miserychic! Happy Festivids!

[Download 113MB .mp4](http://www.laurasha.com/vids/lucky.mp4) | [Get captions (.srt file)](http://www.laurasha.com/vids/They_Call_Me_Lucky_eng.srt)


End file.
